Broken Memories
by Miss Halfway
Summary: Boone y Shannon recuerdan los momentos que pasaron juntos como panacea para aliviar el dolor. Pasen y vean. Dejar reviews adelgaza.
1. Fragile as a dream

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 1: _Fragile as a dream_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **_ En la danza, Shannon se volvía esforzada, tenaz, perseverante; todo lo que no era en la vida real. Entregaba hasta la última célula de su cuerpo y bailaba hasta que las puntas de sus pies se agrietaban y sangraban y el constante alfileteo de las agujetas la atravesaba de arriba abajo. _

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena

Dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

Boone recuerda la primera vez que la vio bailar, y lo maravillado que se quedó.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, había sido invitado. A veces –la mayoría de las veces-, Boone tenía la sensación de que Shannon lo quería sólo como hombro en el que llorar o comprensivo hermanastro mayor al que pedir dinero cuando estaba en números rojos. Pero entonces la veía aparecer contoneándose y sonriendo y el tiempo se congelaba mientras le extendía una invitación formal para que la fuera a ver al Teatro de Danza, y sus pensamientos sobre lo interesada o no que era se disipaban como por arte de magia.

Así que, esa tarde, Boone pasó un cuarto de hora frente al espejo haciendo y deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Era una corbata preciosa, pensaba, de seda roja agradablemente suave al tacto. Seguramente no tan suave como la piel de Shannon, pero eso era harina de otro costal.

Cuando por fin quedó satisfecho con el nudo, Sabrina ya lo llamaba a voces desde el piso inferior. Boone lanzó una última mirada apresurada a su reflejo y se peinó por enésima vez, y luego bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se metió en el coche de su madre, que conducía lentamente y no parecía tener muchas ganas de llegar.

Dado que eran familiares de una de las bailarinas, lograron hacerse con un asiento en segunda fila relativamente centrado. Boone ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de maravillarse de lo enorme que era el teatro antes de que las luces se apagaran, para ser sustituidas por unos tenues focos que barrían el escenario a intervalos irregulares.

Las primeras y envolventes notas de _El Lago de los Cisnes_comenzaron a surgir de los altavoces mientras el retablo empezaba a llenarse de bailarinas cuyos pies parecían ir a romperse de un momento a otro.

A Boone le llevó un tiempo encontrar a Shannon y, cuando por fin lo hizo, se preguntó por qué no había llamado su atención antes. Llevaba el cabello rubio, normalmente suelto y ondeante alrededor de los finos rasgos, recogido en un severo moño que le echaba un par de años encima, y su piel parecía tersa e ilusoria bajo aquella surrealista iluminación.

No tuvo más que mirarla durante dos segundos para darse cuenta de que ponía cuerpo y alma en lo que hacía. Su delicada silueta, frágil como un sueño, evolucionaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose sobre las puntas, realizando un giro perfecto de ciento ochenta grados y finalmente deslizándose por el suelo hasta quedar clavada e inamovible sobre la madera, sujeta sólo por la cara interior de los muslos mientras los brazos describían un arco sublime en el aire.

Tampoco le hizo falta consultar el programa para saber que no había sido elegida para representar a Odette, la protagonista. Boone la había escuchado llorar noches enteras en la habitación de al lado, y sin embargo su rostro no dejaba traslucir ni un ápice de la frustración y la decepción que habían hecho presa en ella durante días.

En la danza, Shannon se volvía esforzada, tenaz, perseverante; todo lo que no era en la vida real. Entregaba hasta la última célula de su cuerpo y bailaba hasta que las puntas de sus pies se agrietaban y sangraban y el constante alfileteo de las agujetas la atravesaba de arriba abajo. En su expresión no se filtraba ni la más leve muestra de dolor: ni una arruga en la frente, ni un fruncimiento de labios, nada. Sólo seguía bailando al compás de la música, cerraba los ojos y, de pronto, el hecho de que no la hubieran nombrado Odette no importaba.

Boone deseó, mientras el público estallaba en aplausos y las bailarinas se alineaban para saludar graciosamente, que no existiera la segunda Shannon, esa fachada construida poco a poco pero con el mismo tesón que ponía en la danza a base de rímel, autobronceador y zapatos de tacón. Que sólo existiera la primera, la que repetía incansablemente los ejercicios, una y otra vez, hasta romper las punteras, porque entonces quizás, sólo quizás, podría ser suya.


	2. Leifmotif

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 2: _Leifmotif_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **Escuchó unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta, pero no respondió. Sólo podía ser Boone, pues Sabrina le habría anunciado su presencia a gritos mucho tiempo atrás. Así que Shannon giró sobre un costado y se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza mientras los golpes volvían a sonar.

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena

Dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

Shannon recuerda el velatorio de su padre y cómo se encerró con llave en su habitación para no tener que soportar ni un solo 'Mi más sentido pésame' más.

Se había cansado de saludar a personas a las que ni siquiera conocía, tener que estrechar sus manos sudorosas o recibir sus besos pegajosos y luego oír lo desoladamente desoladas que estaban, cuando en realidad el señor Rutherford nunca les había importado. Ni mucho ni poco, simplemente no les había importado.

Fue la primera vez en que se dio cuenta de que la falsedad no lleva a ninguna parte.

Se había hartado de tener que reprimir sus lágrimas para que los extraños no la vieran llorar. Ya había tenido suficientes lecciones de la etiqueta requerida para un velatorio para el resto de su vida.

Recuerda que cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin importarle que su vestido nuevo estuviera arrugándose. Que tragó saliva y permitió, como quien abre una habitación que hasta entonces había estado sellada, que el dolor la invadiera en progresivas oleadas.

Cada una la golpeaba con más potencia que la anterior. Poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de lo que significaba que su padre estuviera muerto. Nunca más iba a sentarla sobre sus rodillas para hablarle de su madre, ni iba a asistir a sus espectáculos de ballet para después, frente a todo el mundo, revolverle el pelo y decir en voz demasiado alta para su gusto lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Escuchó unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta, pero no respondió. Sólo podía ser Boone, pues Sabrina le habría anunciado su presencia a gritos mucho tiempo atrás. Así que Shannon giró sobre un costado y se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza mientras los golpes volvían a sonar.

- Shannon, ábreme.

- ¡Lárgate¡No quiero verte!

- Shannon, por favor.

- ¡He dicho que no quiero verte! –se sorbió la nariz y lanzó una mirada medio dubitativa hacia la puerta, autoconvenciéndose de que aguantar a Boone era lo último que necesitaba entonces.-

- ¿Shan?

Sin embargo, se levantó y le abrió, porque había detectado en su voz medio ahogada por las paredes algo que no debía estar ahí. Dolor. Pena. Tristeza. Algo que sólo ella tenía derecho a sentir.

- Qué. –no fue una pregunta, y ni siquiera lo invitó a entrar.-

Pero Boone, que siempre había sabido lidiar con las rabietas de su hermanastra, aunque la mitad de las veces no se atreviera a hacerlo, la empujó con lentitud, apartándola del marco, y entró.

- Lo siento, Shan.

Cuando la miró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Shannon entendió por qué había captado ese _algo_, ese dolor, esa pena, esa tristeza, en su voz, y la súbita revelación fue como una bofetada.

Boone lloraba por ella, no por su padre.

- ¿Estás bien?

No respondió. Se dejó estrechar por Boone, sin corresponderle, simplemente siendo un rígido palo de escoba entre sus brazos. Comenzó a temblar mientras él le acariciaba el pelo y la besaba en la frente, y siguió temblando cuando por fin se separaron y él le sirvió una copa.

- Ni siquiera soy mayor de edad. –protestó débilmente desde la cama, pero Boone la ignoró.- Tu madre te matará.

- Un velatorio sin alcohol no es un velatorio.

Shannon ensayó una sonrisa triste mientras tomaba el vaso que le tendía Boone y daba un sorbo, y no dijo nada cuando él se sentó junto a ella, en la cama, y le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros.

Por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, había dejado de pensar en su padre, y ahora en su mente sólo había espacio para la constatación del hecho de que no se merecía nada de lo que Boone había hecho por ella durante todos esos años. No se merecía al mismo Boone. Nunca lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría.

Él también lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

Y, sin embargo, permanecía a su lado.


	3. Here I am

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 3: _Here I am. Broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **_La escuchó romper a llorar al otro lado de la línea y su desesperación le hizo pensar que daría cualquier cosa por poder ayudarla.  
Y entonces tuvo una idea. Seguramente la mejor idea que Boone Carlyle había tenido en sus veinte años de existencia. _

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena.

Dejar reviews adelgaza. 

* * *

Boone recuerda la ocasión en la que le ofreció dinero para que pudiera trasladarse a Nueva York y perseguir sus ambiciones y el modo en que Shannon lo rechazó sin más.

Él sabía que ella llevaba siglos anhelando esa oportunidad. Aunque no hablaban mucho, en sus conversaciones siempre salía el tema de la Compañía de Danza Martha Graham. Primero fueron los ensayos, duros y rigurosos, durante los cuales Shannon tuvo la tentación de abandonarlo todo más de una vez –y más de dos-; luego las pruebas, de las que había salido descorazonada y segura de que no la elegirían, y más tarde la demora de la carta en la que se le informaría de la decisión del jurado.

Por todo ello, su automática negativa a aceptar el dinero fue más dolorosa.

- Mis cheques no tienen fondos. –recuerda que le dijo por teléfono, rabiosa, indignada.- Y tu madre no va a prestarme ni un centavo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿No puedes hacer nada¿Pedirle dinero diciendo que es para ti, o algo así?

- … Ella sabe para qué lo quiero.

La escuchó romper a llorar al otro lado de la línea y su desesperación le hizo pensar que daría cualquier cosa por poder ayudarla.

Y entonces tuvo una idea. Seguramente la mejor idea que Boone Carlyle había tenido en sus veinte años de existencia.

Así que volvió a Los Ángeles y, una tarde, apareció de improviso en el apartamento de su hermanastra, seguro de la efectividad de su plan. Claro que él no contaba con el desprecio de Shannon.

- Shannon –dijo tendiéndole algo-, esta es mi tarjeta de crédito. Y aquí tienes mi código. Vete a Nueva York y haz realidad tus sueños, Shan.

- ¿Q-qué haces¿No puedo vivir en tu casa y ya está? –su expresión atónita dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.- Te prometo que en cuanto me den la primera paga pondré mi parte para el alquiler.

- No voy a vivir más en Nueva York, Shan. Mi madre me ha ofrecido un trabajo como jefe de operaciones en la subsidiaria de su empresa y tengo que marcharme.

Boone observó las manos de ella, que temblaban, y sus ojos, clavados en el trozo de plástico que era la solución a todos sus problemas. Durante un instante de gloria pensó que iba a alzar la vista, esbozar una sonrisa y darle las gracias mientras se guardaba la tarjeta en el bolso, pero sus ilusiones se destrozaron en cuanto vio la mirada de su hermanastra.

- No quiero tu puto dinero, Boone. –y le lanzó la tarjeta de crédito a la cara, acompañada por el papel en el que le había apuntado su número secreto.- Llévatelo. ¡Lárgate!

Boone recuerda que la sorpresa lo había dejado paralizado, y por eso no pudo reaccionar cuando Shannon se puso de pie y lo apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo.

- ¡Tú tampoco crees que pueda valerme por mí misma¿verdad¡Eres como tu madre, ni más ni menos! –escuchó cómo la voz se le quebraba en la última palabra y la vio parpadear frenéticamente para contener las lágrimas.- ¡No quiero tu puta compasión¡Lárgate, Boone¡He dicho que te largues!

Cuando Shannon se ponía así, la única salida posible era dejarla tranquila. Que respirara, se calmara y fuera recobrando lentamente la compostura y el juicio. De modo que Boone recogió la tarjeta con parsimonia y salió del apartamento, y se pasó tres días enteros esperando a que entrara en razón y lo llamara.

A partir del cuarto, se dio por enterado. Shannon, su Shan, acababa de tirar por la borda la posibilidad de llevar a cabo sus sueños por culpa de su maldito orgullo.


	4. Frisson

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 4: _Frisson_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **_Boone se presentó inesperadamente en la mansión, farfullando algo acerca de hablar con su madre sobre 'asuntos de empresa'. Shannon ni siquiera lo saludó; se limitó a indicarle lánguidamente el camino que ya conocía hasta el despacho de Sabrina, en la planta superior, y volver a sumirse en su estado de habitual ensoñación post-sábado noche._

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena.

Dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

Shannon recuerda el día en que adquirió plena consciencia de que Boone estaba enamorado de ella.

Desde que se conocieron, en las poco agradables circunstancias de la futura boda entre el padre de ella y la madre de él, Shannon lo había intuido. No era más que una vaga sensación que la embargaba cada vez que Boone andaba cerca, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con el amor. Y no con el que ella sentía hacia él, precisamente.

Pero ese día obtuvo la confirmación que tanto tiempo llevaba aguardando. De los propios labios de Boone, ni más ni menos.

Era un caluroso domingo por la tarde en Los Ángeles y Shannon se dedicaba a recuperarse de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Sorbía un refresco de piña, tranquilamente tendida al sol en una tumbona junto a la piscina de la mansión Rutherford, los ojos protegidos por unas enormes gafas a lo Jackie Kennedy y el cuerpo, que ya comenzaba a presentar signos de bronceado, apenas cubierto por un diminuto bikini negro de Prada.

Boone se presentó inesperadamente en la mansión, farfullando algo acerca de hablar con su madre sobre 'asuntos de empresa'. Shannon ni siquiera lo saludó; se limitó a indicarle lánguidamente el camino que ya conocía hasta el despacho de Sabrina, en la planta superior, y volver a sumirse en su estado de habitual ensoñación post-sábado noche.

Debía de haberse quedado dormida porque, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró la cara de su hermanastro a diez centímetros de la suya.

- ¡Boone! –exclamó, dando un respingo que hizo que se derramara medio refresco por encima. Él se alejó rápidamente.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho, joder!

Dejó el vaso con la sombrillita y la rodaja de piña en la mesita que había junto a la tumbona y se dedicó a agitar la muñeca hasta que tuvo la mano seca, más o menos.

- Ahora tengo la piel pringosa por tu culpa. –se quejó, frotando con ímpetu los dedos en la toalla.- Por cierto¿qué quieres?

- Venía a hablar con mi madre.

- Eso ya lo has hecho. –Shannon se volvió hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada a través de los cristales tintados de las gafas.- ¿Por qué no te largas?

- También venía a hablar contigo.

- Pues rapidito.

Con lasitud, alargó un brazo y escogió una revista al azar del montón que tenía a su alcance. _Vogue_. Contempló apreciativamente la portada y la abrió por una página cualquiera mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para aguantar la perorata de su hermanastro.

- Creo que deberías dejar al tío ése.

Shannon bajó la revista con tanta rapidez que se hizo daño en las piernas cuando el papel satinado las golpeó.

- ¿Al tío ése? –repitió, incrédula.-

- Tu novio, o como lo llames tú.

- ¿Dick?

- Sí, eso. Dick.

- ¿Y por qué, según tú, tengo que dejarlo?

- … No creo que sea una buena influencia para ti.

Shannon se quitó las gafas y las dobló, colgándolas de la diminuta tira de tela que mantenía unida la parte superior de su bikini. No pudo evitar notar que Boone dejaba colgada la mirada allí más tiempo del considerado correcto, dada la relación de relativo parentesco que les unía.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir quién es o no es una buena influencia para mí?

- Soy tu hermanastro, Shan.

- Efectivamente. Mi _hermanastro_. Lo que significa que no compartimos ni una gota de sangre, gracias a Dios. Y eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí¿me oyes? Ninguno.

Boone apartó la vista con algo que una persona menos egoísta que Shannon podría haber calificado como dolor, y que ella tildó de simple incomodidad.

- Sólo era un consejo. –lo oyó mascullar mientras volvía a tomar el vaso y sorbía a través de la pajita un trago de refresco.-

- Pues no quiero tus consejos.

Volviendo a abrir la revista, Shannon trató de concentrarse en su lectura, pero la irritante presencia de su hermanastro a menos de un metro de ella la convertía en una tarea imposible.

- ¿O es por otra razón? –dijo de pronto.-

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No será… que estás celoso, Boone?

Rompió a reír a carcajadas y, a pesar del volumen de éstas, pudo escuchar perfectamente la respuesta herida de Boone, como el bajo y sorprendido gañido de un perro fiel apaleado por su querido amo en un acceso de ira.

- Tal vez, Shan. Tal vez.


	5. A bridge too far

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 5: _A bridge too far_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **_Recuerda a la perfección todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que lo embargaron cuando por fin abrió los ojos a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Shannon, su Shan, había volado definitivamente lejos de su alcance._

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena.

Dejar reviews adelgaza. 

* * *

Boone recuerda la primera y única boda de Shannon y el hecho de que no lo invitó, hecho que hizo más daño más que todos los desaires con que ella le había obsequiado a lo largo de todos esos años.

Recuerda que tuvo que enterarse, a través de su madre, más de dos meses después. Recuerda también cómo se sintió cuando Sabrina le dijo que la ceremonia había tenido lugar en una de las capillas para bodas rápidas de Las Vegas, sin más asistentes que los novios, el sacerdote y un testigo de alquiler.

Recuerda a la perfección todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que lo embargaron cuando por fin abrió los ojos a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Shannon, su Shan, había volado definitivamente lejos de su alcance.

Fue una época difícil para Boone. Había soñado despierto durante más de diez años y el choque frontal contra la realidad no resultó agradable. Los que lo conocían declararon que empezó a mostrarse esquivo, a no devolver sus llamadas y a evitar cualquier conversación más allá de las fórmulas de cortesía básica. En la empresa, sus ausencias comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más notorias y ni siquiera su madre, dueña de toda la compañía, pudo evitar que lo echaran. Sólo por un breve período de tiempo, dijeron, para que se recupere un poco. Tómese unas vacaciones, le aconsejaron, vaya a Hawaii, a Bora-Bora o a algún sitio por el estilo, y relájese durante un mes o dos.

Pero Boone no quería tomarse unas vacaciones, irse a Hawaii o a Bora-Bora, y ni mucho menos relajarse. Quería encontrar a Shannon, estuviera donde estuviese, y aclararle de forma definitiva lo que llevaba media existencia intentando ocultarle, ya fuera por pudor, vergüenza o el simple y llano temor al rechazo que todos desarrollamos en algún momento u otro de nuestras vidas.

La buscó sin éxito durante meses. Cada vez que parecía a punto de atraparla la posibilidad se desvanecía en el aire con una nota aguda y vibrante. Era como estar persiguiendo su propia sombra, pensaba a menudo. Preguntó sin éxito a conocidos, amigos comunes, vecinos de la infancia. Viajó a Las Vegas y se recorrió durante días todas y cada una de las capillas para bodas rápidas que aparecían en el listín telefónico, preguntando siempre por el nombre del marido de Shannon Rutherford, casados allí hacía apenas medio año.

Y entonces un día, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla, ella acudió a él. Seguía siendo su Shan a pesar de la redondez de sus ojos y las bolsas moradas que había bajo ellos, el producto de muchas noches sin dormir. Seguía siendo su Shan a pesar de la maleta que rodaba tras ella, pesada seguramente debido a los recuerdos.

Boone se quedó mirándola durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, evaluándola, sin permitirle franquear todavía el umbral de la puerta. Cuando llegó al término de su examen, se apartó finalmente del quicio y la dejó pasar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Como si el hecho de que el anular de su mano izquierda volviese a estar desierto no significase nada.


	6. Truly, madly, deeply

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 6: _Truly, madly, deeply_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **_Querría no recordar, pero lo hace, el momento en que vio a Bryan salir de su casa cargando con una maleta, el momento en que comprendió que su penitencia no había hecho más que empezar. La desolación y de nuevo el desamparo, y el saber que se merecía todo lo malo que pudiese pasarle, la golpearon como quien abate a un pájaro de un certero tiro._

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena.

Dejar reviews adelgaza. 

* * *

Shannon recuerda la noche que pasaron juntos en Sydney y lo horriblemente rastrera que se sintió a la mañana siguiente. 

Admitámoslo, el plan le había parecido perfecto hasta que dejó de serlo. Lo de estafar a su hermanastro diciéndole que su novio le pegaba sonaba tan maravillosamente bien en los labios de Bryan que Shannon no tardó mucho en mostrarse totalmente de acuerdo.

No había contado con que Boone se presentara en su casa para recogerla. Tampoco había contado con la repentina aparición de Bryan ni con la patente sorpresa de su hermanastro, emoción que pronto se tornó decepción, una decepción tan honda que dolía físicamente.

Recuerda cómo Boone se abalanzó sobre Bryan y cómo éste lo tumbó de un certero puñetazo dos segundos más tarde. También recuerda la expresión de horror que fue componiendo, mueca por mueca, arruga por arruga, mientras observaba a su novio apalizar a la única persona que la había querido por lo que era y no por lo que aparentaba ser.

Querría no recordar, pero lo hace, el momento en que vio a Bryan salir de su casa cargando con una maleta, el momento en que comprendió que su penitencia no había hecho más que empezar. La desolación y de nuevo el desamparo, y el saber que se merecía todo lo malo que pudiese pasarle, la golpearon como quien abate a un pájaro de un certero tiro.

Demostrando que los humanos somos los únicos seres que tropezamos una y otra vez con la misma piedra, regresó a Boone. Perdida, ahogó sus penas en unos cuantos vasos de ginebra para después dirigir sus erráticos pasos hacia el hotel en el que sabía que se alojaba su hermanastro. No fue difícil convencer al recepcionista de que el señor Boone Carlyle, de la 481, la había invitado a tomar algo en su habitación, y mucho menos a éste para que le permitiera pasar.

Ésa fue la primera y última ocasión, antes del accidente, en que Shannon no actuó guiada por el qué dirán o por las apariencias. La primera y última ocasión en que se dejó llevar.

- Estás loca. –oyó que le decía Boone. Como si no lo supiera.- Y borracha también.

Estaba loca, sí, y borracha también, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que aquello no era un concurso de obviedades.

- Cállate.

Aun ahora, más de mes y medio después, Shannon tiene la impresión de que Boone habría continuado despotricando hasta el final de los tiempos si ella no le hubiera impedido seguir emitiendo sonidos, literalmente hablando.

Recuerda al principio la oposición de él y luego, en veloz transición, su completa aceptación. La forma en que la besó, como Shannon nunca había sido besada, desesperada, profundamente. Su propia torpeza, como la de una adolescente inexperta, cuando él le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, luciendo esa sonrisa que rompía todo corazón en cien metros a la redonda excepto el suyo.

Y tampoco estaba muy segura de esa última afirmación.


	7. Diamond in the rough

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 7: _Diamond in the rough_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **_Las manos de Boone temblaban cuando finalmente consiguió liberarse. Haciendo caso omiso de las náuseas, pero acordándose en un último instante de lucidez del cuchillo, abandonó corriendo el claro. Saltando troncos caídos, atravesando la maleza y guiándose por la aterrorizada voz de su hermanastra, cruzó la jungla mientras hacía algo que llevaba siglos sin hacer: rezar._

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena.

Dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

Boone recuerda la vez en que, estimulado por la droga de Locke, creyó que Shannon había muerto y el sentimiento que le invadió, sentimiento que le perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.

Alivio.

Recuerda que, cuando abrió los ojos, todavía atado al tronco del árbol, se encontró rodeado de exuberante jungla por todas partes. El reflejo plateado del cuchillo brillaba, colocado con extrema precisión justo fuera de su alcance. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y los apretó con fuerza con la esperanza de que, al volver a abrirlos, todo habría desaparecido.

Por supuesto, eso no sucedió.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el primer grito de Shannon, procedente del otro extremo de la selva. Su mente comenzó a funcionar con desesperada normalidad, uniendo cabos, tomando decisiones.

De pronto, la distancia que lo separaba del cuchillo era corta, un mero obstáculo demasiado fácil de salvar.

Se abalanzó sobre el arma y trató de cortar la cuerda que mantenía ligadas sus manos con exasperante lentitud. En su mente, los gritos de Shannon seguían reproduciéndose en bucle, llegando a formar uno único y desgarrador, garantía de que estaba sufriendo las más exquisitas torturas.

Las manos de Boone temblaban cuando finalmente consiguió liberarse. Haciendo caso omiso de las náuseas, pero acordándose en un último instante de lucidez del cuchillo, abandonó corriendo el claro. Saltando troncos caídos, atravesando la maleza y guiándose por la aterrorizada voz de su hermanastra, cruzó la jungla mientras hacía algo que llevaba siglos sin hacer: rezar.

Rezaba para que Shannon no parase de gritar porque, si lo hacía, sólo podía significar una cosa, y Boone no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa posibilidad. No entonces.

Los chillidos se intensificaron cuando él, surgido de entre los arbustos, la encontró, para ser automáticamente sustituidos por un suspiro de reconocimiento. Todavía temblando y ayudándose del cuchillo, desligó las cuerdas que sujetaban a Shannon al árbol y soportó su mirada escrutadora e inquisitiva.

Pero no pudo aguantar el dolor en su voz cuando le preguntó por los motivos de Locke. No pudo evitar contárselo todo; la escotilla, la razón por la que nunca traían jabalíes al campamento, las sospechas de Locke. Las suyas propias.

Y entonces, recuerda Boone, el monstruo. Un ruido tremendo y escalofriante, como si un gigante estuviese zarandeando toda la isla, arrasándolo todo a su paso, y luego sus pisadas, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Dos pares de pisadas, y de pronto sólo uno.

- ¡Shannon¡Shannon!

La buscaba ciegamente, se autoconvence ahora Boone, con la desesperación rebosando por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Y por fin la encontró, junto al riachuelo, desmadejada como una marioneta a la que su titiritero privó cruelmente de hilos y, por tanto, de vida.

- ¡Shannon!

Ahora, en los últimos minutos de su existencia, Boone recuerda que los cinco metros que lo separaban de su hermanastra moribunda se le hicieron eternos. Los cubrió lo más deprisa que pudo, y aun así llegó demasiado tarde. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, y su peso era ligero como el de una pluma, y sus ojos estaban empañados, enfocados en algo que él no podía ver.

- Shannon… Shan… -todavía puede oír el tono de súplica que impregnó su susurro, cómo desenterró la abreviatura que usaba en tan contadas ocasiones y el modo en que ella respondió con un suave gemido, como si estuviera rota por dentro. Boone le acarició la delicada piel del rostro cubierto parcialmente de sangre, y le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio que le caía incómodamente sobre la frente.- Shan, Shan, no te mueras. No te mueras, por favor. No, Shan, no…

Boone cierra los ojos y rememora para deshacerse del dolor esa débil sonrisa que consiguió esbozar Shannon mientras se le escapaba el último aliento. En realidad no importa que todo fuera una enorme alucinación provocada por el ungüento que Locke le había puesto en el cráneo; lo que en realidad importa es que las últimas palabras de la visión de su hermanastra sonaron muy parecidas a 'Te quiero, Boone'.

Y eso reconforta a Boone mientras alza los párpados, pegados por restos de sangre seca, y le dice a Jack con voz ahogada que no lo haga, que no le corte la pierna, que no servirá de nada. En los últimos minutos ha afrontado su pasado y ha saldado todas las cuentas que tenía pendientes, excepto una. Así que levanta la cabeza, sintiendo la agonía del dolor clavándosele como un hierro al rojo vivo, y busca con la mirada a Shannon, ella es lo único que lo retiene todavía aquí, pero no la encuentra.

- Dile a Shannon… -empieza, porque de repente la verdad cae como una losa sobre él y se acuerda vagamente de que debe de estar con Sayid.- Dile a Shannon que…

- ¿Qué, Boone? –nota la cálida presencia del médico a su lado, tocándole el hombro con la mano como para infundirle fuerza o algo así. Boone permite que una sonrisa le surque velozmente el rostro y luego ésta se desvanece junto con su hilo de voz.-

- Que…

Jack se muerde el labio inferior para controlar las lágrimas, pero no lo logra. Se encuentra frente al cuerpo sin vida de Boone y no es el primer paciente que se le muere, pero sí, piensa con amargura, el primero en la isla. Alarga la mano y le cierra los ojos mientras traga saliva y siente un picor que se le hace ajeno, extraño tras las retinas.

Se pregunta, en medio de la confusión post-óbito, qué debería decirle a Shannon. Probablemente un 'Dijo que te quería', aunque no la hiciera feliz, sería lo más adecuado.

Pero cuando la ve caminar a lo largo de la playa, cogida de la mano de Sayid, riendo como una colegiala en su primera cita, no es capaz de reunir el valor necesario. Su actuación se circunscribe a un par de líneas musitadas de corrido, cuanto más rápido mejor, como si así la pena causada fuera a ser menor, y pasa a entregarle el protagonismo a Shannon, reina del drama por excelencia.

En el fondo, ella ha nacido para ese papel, piensa Jack mientras la observa alejarse hacia el lugar donde Boone reposa para siempre, pero no en paz.


	8. Looking down the barrel of a gun

**Título: **_Broken memories_. Capítulo 8 (final): _Looking down the barrel of a gun_.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Pareja: **Boone/Shannon.

**Resumen: **_Recuerda, sobre todo, cómo corrió en dirección a donde yacía Boone aunque sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada por él. Cómo sus dedos se enterraban en la arena y cómo algo parecía tirar de ella hacia abajo, impidiéndole avanzar. Y cómo la visión de su hermanastro muerto, con su cara todavía recubierta por un rastro de sangre, le golpeó con tanta fuerza que prácticamente la tumbó._

**Advertencias:** puede contener spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena.

Dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

Shannon recuerda apresuradamente, porque está a punto de morir, todos los momentos vividos junto a Boone y se percata de lo mucho, muchísimo que le dolió su partida.

Recuerda su muerte, cómo sus propios pies iban trazando círculos irregulares en la arena mientras Sayid le hablaba sobre algo que, por más que lo intenta, no logra evocar. Oculta los iris azules bajo los párpados, cada respiración resultándole más agónica que la anterior, y piensa en Jack dándole la noticia, mirando al suelo y diciendo que lo sentía.

Recuerda, sobre todo, cómo corrió en dirección a donde yacía Boone aunque sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada por él. Cómo sus dedos se enterraban en la arena y cómo algo parecía tirar de ella hacia abajo, impidiéndole avanzar. Y cómo la visión de su hermanastro muerto, con su cara todavía recubierta por un rastro de sangre, le golpeó con tanta fuerza que prácticamente la tumbó.

Recuerda que le acarició el rostro con mayor ternura de la que había demostrado a nadie en veinte años de vida, que le apartó un par de mechones de pelo que caían desenfadadamente sobre su frente, como si aún estuviese vivito y coleando, y también recuerda que sintió la tentación de besarlo, de comprobar si sus labios estaban tan fríos como la cultura popular le susurraba al oído que estarían.

Shannon boquea entre los brazos de Sayid, reabriendo los ojos por la sorpresa que le provoca la inesperada calidez que le transmite el cuerpo de él. Tiembla y alza la mirada, pero en sus últimos segundos no es a Sayid a quien ve.

Lo último que recuerda es que siempre fingió odiar a Boone, pero el único momento en que lo odió de verdad fue cuando supo que había muerto, porque la había dejado sola.

Se convulsiona una vez más y finalmente exhala el último aliento con la imagen de Boone aún impresa, tal vez para siempre, en sus retinas.


End file.
